Twining Tails
by Burstangel2
Summary: This is the story of 2 brother, CLearstep and Thrushwing who fall in love with 2 cats that can't and won't be accepted. THey just might be able to cover their tracks but a one little slip could get them exiled and their loved one, possibly killed.
1. Chapter 1

Forest Cats

By Rhiannon Alexander

Allegiances

Ferntribe

Leader: Sapstar- dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Brackenclaw- black tom with brown stripes.

App: Spikepaw

Med Cat: Smokewing-dark gray tom

Warriors

Clearstep- white tom w/ light gray stripes, paws, chest and Dark blue eyes. App: Thrushpaw

Lightstrike- White tom with black line across his back and green eyes

Featherlight- light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes

App: Deerpaw

Treetail: Black tom with white stripe along back

Duskclaw- Dark gray tom with white paws

App: Dapplepaw

Blacknose- White tom with black muzzle and paws

Darkleaf- Black she-cat with white stripe along back and belly

App: Darkpaw

Cherrytail-light gray she-cat

Gravelclaw- Dark gray she-cat

App: Stormpaw

Apprentices

Spikepaw- Brown tom with black stripes

Thrushpaw- Brown tom with white & black patches

Deerpaw- Light brown she-cat with white flecks

Dapplepaw- beautiful she-cat with dappled coat

Darkpaw- Black tom with white chest

Stormpaw- dark gray tom

Queens

Leaftrail- light gray she-cat mother of Duskclaw's kits (Spiderkit-black tom with white paws and Volekit- light gray she-cat)

Lilywhisker- white she w/ black flecks expecting Treetail's kits

Elders

Dustwing- dark gray she-cat; former queen

Specklefur- ginger tom with light ginger specks

Whitewind- pure white she-cat; former queen

Darktribe

Leader: Pinestar- Black tom

Deputy: Scartail- brown tom with scar on tail

Medicine cat: Fawnleap- light brown she

App: Mousepaw (dark brown tom)

Warriors

Ratnose-Dark brown tom

Snowclaw- white she-cat

Brightwhisker- white she-cat with ginger patches

App: Frecklepaw (white she w/ ginger flecks)

Seedheart- Dark brown tom; former Ferntribe warrior

Daisythorn- Black she-cat

Mistcloud- silver she-cat

App: Marshpaw

Thornstep- black tom with brown stripes

Toadclaw- Dark brown tom with white paws

App: Frogpaw (Dark brown tom)

Mapleleaf- white she with maple colored spots

Queens

Flickerleaf- white she-cat w/ ginger flecks mother of Seedheart's kits (Rockkit-dark gray tom, Wrenkit- light brown she, and Moonkit-white tom)

Sunfern- Ginger she-cat expecting Pinestar's kits

Elders

Cinderwhisker- Dusky gray she-cat

Streamtribe

Leader: Lakestar- light gray she

Deputy: Reedfeather- Dark brown she-cat

Medicine cat: Mallowstripe- white tom w/ gray stripes

Warriors

Furzeleap- ginger tom

Sandtail- sandy colored she-cat

Beetlenose- black tom with white paws

App: Whiskerpaw (white she-cat)

Reefwhisker- light gray tom

Pantherlight- Black she

App: Oakpaw (light brown tom)

Raccoonleaf- light gray she with black stripes and paws

App: Foxpaw (fox looking she-cat)

Troutleap- light gray tom

Berryflower- cream she with ginger patches

Mouseclaw- brown tabby tom; former kittypet

Queens

Spottedpool- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat mother of Mallownose's kits (Shadekit-black tom, and Whitekit- white she-cat)

Fleck- white she with ginger patches mother of Mouseclaw's kits (Larkkit- Brown tom, Redkit- ginger she-cat, Willowkit- gray she)

Elders

Carpclaw- Black tom

Splashleap- light gray she with splash mark on forehead

Heatherclan

Leader: Gorsestar- light brown tom

Deputy: Heatherlight- light ginger she-cat

Medicine cat: Krestlewing- gray she-cat

Warriors

Hawkwing- brown tom with white splotches

Crowflight- Black tom

Nightstripe- white she-cat with black stripe down back

App: Lakepaw (light gray she-cat)

Amberlight- ginger and white tom

Misttail- dark gray she-cat

Onestep- black and white tom

Rushfoot- silver tom; Rainwhisker's brother

Larkfeather- ginger she-cat

Sedgefrost- light brown she-cat

Queens

Rainwhisker- silver she-cat with dark gray stripes; expecting Clearstep's kits

Berrywhisker- cream she; mother of Hawkwing's kits (Falconkit-Dark brown tom, Eaglekit- Dark brown tom with white head, and Wrenkit- cream she-cat)

Elders

Poppyleaf- light brown she

Owlnight- Dark brown tom with black stripes down back

Cats Outside the Tribes

Squash-white she with ginger patches

Raspberry- cream she-cat with ginger patches

Prologue

A white tomcat with gray stripes paws tail-tip and chest walks through the forest. His dark blue eyes looking for anything. His paw steps deftly unheard but only by a single cat. He pads to the lake-side and waits. A beautiful silver she-cat with dark gray stripes, tail-tip, paws, and chest pads out from the trees. They greet each other with a purr. "I have been thinking." The she-cat mews silently. "Well Clearstep I don't know how to say this." She mews again. Clearstep nods listening. She leans in and whispers in his ear and his whiskers twitch his tail waves and he licks her cheek. "That would be wonderful Rainwhisker." He purrs. They both get up and whisper a goodbye. Clearstep runs into the thick forest and slips into his den in his clan. He quickly falls asleep happily. Rainwhisker pads then runs over to her clan and slips into her den also happily.

Chapter 1

Clearstep wakes up and pads out and yawns. He sees his brother, Thrushpaw, talking to Dapplepaw. He pads over to them. "Hey Thrushpaw can I talk to you?" Clearstep asks. "It's fine go ahead Thrushpaw. I will see you later." Dapplepaw mews as she gets up and pads away. "What is it." Thrushpaw mews. "Follow me." Clearstep pads out Thrushpaw following him both unaware of the danger ahead. Clearstep jumps on a boulder distorted by time gleaming in the sunlight. "Well Thrushpaw. You know about me and Rainwhisker, right?" Thrushpaw nods flicking his tail with annoyance. "Well she and I have decided that-" Clearstep is cut off as a fox leaps on him. Clearstep claws the fox's nose making it furious. It leaps at Thrushpaw and he claws its chest. "Go get help!" Clearstep howls jumping squarely on the foxes shoulders. Thrushpaw streaks through the forest and gets back to camp panting and wide-eyed,. "There is a fox on our territory and Clearstep needs help!" Thrushpaw yelled across the clan. Dustwing pops her head out of the elders den. "Not my son!" She wails. Duskclaw, Dapplepaw, and Treetail run out with Featherlight, and Deerpaw on their trail. Thrushpaw leads them to the site. When they get their Clearstep is panting and circling the fox. "Attack!" Duskclaw yowls and he jumps on its back. Dapplepaw and Thrushpaw nip at it and claws its side. Featherlight grabs Clearstep gingerly conscious of his wounds, with a bone protruding from his side. "Please don't die Clearstep. Please!" Featherlight wails ruefully. "Deerpaw." She yowls and Deerpaw jumps off the fox and runs to Featherlight. "Yes Featherlight?" Deerpaw asks anxiously. Just then the fox lets out a yelp shaking the warriors off and Thrushpaw and Dapplepaw run to the side. The fox runs off and Duskclaw and Treetail chase after it making sure it doesn't return. Dapplepaw and Thrushpaw tentatively walk over to Clearstep, Deerpaw and Featherlight. "Let's get him back to camp." Featherlight mews. They drag him back to camp and when they get back Lightstrike runs over. They lay him on his back, and pad over to the medicine cats den. "Smokewing, Clearstep needs help." Thrushpaw mews as they set him down. "Leave. Soon I will tell you if he is ok." Smokewing mutters sniffing Clearstep. Dustwing pads in. "I'm staying. He is my son." Thrushpaw pads out and Dapplepaw next to him. "It will be ok." Dapplepaw mews. "Smokewing is our medicine cat he will fix your brother right up." Dapplepaw saw Duskclaw and Treetail walk in and she ran over to them. "What am I going to tell Rainwhisker?" Thrushpaw breathes.

Thrushpaw leaves camp and rushes to the lakeside and sits there waiting for Rainwhisker. Rainwhisker pads out of the shadow and snarls at him. "What have you done to Clearstep?" She hisses. Thrushpaw stands up. "I have done nothing Rainwhisker. I am just his brother Thrushpaw." Rainwhisker calms a little. "How do you know my name?" She questions. "Clearstep told me. Anyway I came here for Clearstep." Thrushpaw mews. Rainwhisker sat. "Where is he?" She mews. "He is in the Medicine cats den. We were attacked by a fox and I went to get help and he was hurt badly. We got it away." Rainwhisker stared at him her eyes filled with sorrow. "Will he be alright?" She wailed. Thrushpaw looked at her. "About that..." He mewed. "I really don't know."

Chapter 2

Clearstep limps from the medicine cats den and sits on a sunny rock and lies down. Clearstep stares at the sky mind whirling. _That was the fox from Featherlight and my warrior ceremony!_ Clearstep thought. He looked around and sighed. _3 moons I've been in Smokewings den. Good I can finally get out. _He thought about the fox again._ That was when the Heathertribe cats were coming over to bring Stormkit back from starting a fight! That's when I met Rainwhisker._ Clearstep purred at the thought and Featherlight padded up to him and purred. "May I join you?" Featherlight purred. "Err…Sure." Clearstep mewed. He looked at Featherlight as she lay next to him. Clearstep looked at the sky and dazed for a while. He was at his warrior ceremony and had just been made a warrior. The tribe is just about to call my name when-. "Clearstep. Can I tell you something?" Featherlight mewed breaking his thoughts. "Sure." Clearstep mews. "Clearstep." Featherlight mews looking at him, eyes filled with love. "I love you." Featherlight mews embarrassed. Clearstep looked at her in awe. "Do you like me Clearstep?" Featherlight went on. "The thing is….. I want to have kits. With you I mean." Featherlight finished staring at him. Clearstep searched his mind for something to say. "You're a great cat Featherlight but…." Clearstep saw Brackenclaw come stomping over.

"Clearstep, I need to talk to you about Thrushpaw." Brackenclaw growled. _I've never seen Brackenclaw angry. Thrushpaw must have done something bad_. Clearstep thought as he limped out of camp with Brackenclaw. They went to the rock where Clearstep was attacked and Brackenclaw glared at him. "Leave Featherlight alone!" Brackenclaw hissed. "I love her. I want her to be my mate. Find yourself another mate!" Brackenclaw glared at him. _I already did._ Clearstep thought. "Fine, I will." Clearstep muttered. He limped back and limped into the medicine cats den ignoring Featherlight. "What happened?" Clearstep heard Featherlight mew. "He probably doesn't appreciate you. I do." He heard Brackenclaw mew. He heard Featherlight sigh. "I love you Featherlight." He heard Brackenclaw again. "Will you be my mate?" Clearstep bristled and lashed his tail. He heard Featherlight purr. "Of course." He heard Featherlight. _At least I didn't have to reject her._ Clearstep thought.

He lay down in his nest and fell asleep. He was soon woken by Smokewing. "You can leave my den now. You are fully healed." Smokewing growled falling asleep again. Clearstep got up and made it look like he was headed for the dirt tunnel. He went in came out and padded to the thorn barrier. "Where are you going?" He heard Lightstrike mew. "Outside. Did Thrushpaw leave?" Clearstep asked. "Yeah, a few seconds ago." Darkleaf mewed. "I'm going to find him." Clearstep mewed going through the thorn tunnel and racing for the Heatherclan border. "He is still in the medicine cats den Rainwhisker. I don't know when he will be out." Clearstep heard Thrushpaws angry mew. "He has to be out it's been 3 moons already!" He heard Rainwhisker. He pushed on and appeared just before Thrushpaw clawed her. "Thrushpaw!" Clearstep growled. Thrushpaw sat back anger blazing in his eyes. "Your back!" Rainwhisker cried with relief and ran over to him they both nuzzled each other. Clearstep scented more Heatherclan cats coming and over the rise came 2 cats. A ginger she-cat and a silver tom. "Larkwhisker! Rushfoot!" Rainwhisker mewed happily. "Is this your excuse for a mate?" Rushfoot growled at Clearstep. "Rushfoot be quiet. This is the one who got hurt by the fox." He heard Larkwhisker. He smelt herbs and saw some in Larkwhisker's jaws. "Just in case the kits come." She mewed noticing Clearstep staring.

Clearstep nuzzled Rainwhisker as he and Thrushpaw left. They were a few fox lengths from camp when they heard a yowl. They raced through the forest. _Moontribe tell me nobody heard that_. Clearstep prayed. He got back to the clearing seeing Rainwhisker panting and Larkwhisker helping her. "She's having the kits." Rushfoot gasped. He went and soothed his sister.

Soon 4 new kits were born. 2 she-cats and 2 toms. "They are beautiful." Rainwhisker purred staring at them as they suckled. "What should we name them?" Clearstep mewed happily. "The ginger she-cat with the black stripe across her back will be Applekit. The other she-cat will be Dawnkit." She mewed. She looked at Clearstep. "What are the toms named?" She mewed. _I get to decide!_ Clearstep thought. He looked at the dusky gray tom knew what to call him. "The dusky gray tom is Sootkit and the lighter tom is Wrenkit." He mewed proudly. "Here." Rainwhisker mewed nudging Sootkit and Dawnkit to him. "Take them. Put them under another she-cats care tell her you found them." She mewed staring at her kits sadly. "I-I can't." Clearstep choked on his words. "You must." Rainwhisker mewed. "Keep them until they are 1 moon then we meet and I will take

Chapter 3

Thrushpaw padded out of the apprentices den and walked over to Dapplepaw. "Hey Dapplepaw." He mewed. "Oh hey Thrushpaw." Dapplepaw mewed back. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. _This is it she might love you!_ Thrushpaw thought. "Sure." He mewed casually. "Well. I really like you and I was wondering if…." She mewed. Thrushpaw was bubbling with excitement and Clearstep padded over ruining the moment. "Hey Thrushpaw can I talk to you?" He asks. Thrushpaw is just about to say no. "It's ok Thrushpaw. I will see you later." There was a hint of sadness in her mew as she went off and talked to Deerpaw. "What is it." Thrushpaw grumbled. "Follow me." Clearstep mewed. They padded through the forest and Clearstep jumped on a boulder distorted by time. "You know about me and Rainwhisker right?" Clearstep asked. Thrushpaw nodded his head hoping to get it over with. "Well she and I have decided that-." A fox jumps out of the bush and attacks Clearstep. Thrushpaw stares in horror. _Oh no!_ Thrushpaw thought. He saw Clearstep claw its nose as it gave a furious yowl. It pounced at Thrushpaw and he stared in shock the jumped backwards and slashed at its chest. It gave yet another yowl. "Go get help!" He heard Clearstep yowl as he jumped squarely on the fox's back.

Thrushpaw streaked through the forest. _I have to get help quickly Clearstep could get killed!_ He thought. He burst through the thorn tunnel cats staring at him. He swallowed his fear and got ready to tell them. "There is a fox on our territory and Clearstep needs help!" He yowled across the camp. He saw Featherlight prick her ears at the sound of Clearstep. He saw his mother Dustwing pop her head out of the elders den. "Not my son!" She wailed. Before he could say anything else. Duskclaw, Treetail, and Dapplepaw run past. He saw Dapplepaw look at him but Featherlight, and Deerpaw were hard on their trail. Thrushpaw left and pounded to the front leading them to the fox and Clearstep. _What if he's dead!_ Thrushpaw thought then pushed it away. The cats entered the clearing as Clearstep was circling it snarling. A bone protruding from his side Thrushpaw gasped in horror. "Attack!" He heard Duskclaw yowl and he, Deerpaw, and Dapplepaw ran and clawed its legs. He saw Duskclaw jump on its back along with Deerpaw. Thrushpaw and Dapplepaw nipped it legs and clawed its belly. Treetail slashed at its face and Featherlight got Clearstep to safety. He heard Featherlight wailing over him. "Deerpaw." He heard her yowl. He saw Deerpaw bound of and race to her mentor. While they were talking Duskclaw shredded one of its ears and Dapplepaw clawed its belly once more when it let out a furious yowl. It shook Duskclaw of and Treetail jumped back. Dapplepaw and Thrushpaw jumped from under it. It ran off into the forest. Duskclaw and Treetail ran after it. They padded over to Featherlight cautiously and she looked up them. "let's get him back to camp." She murmured.

Thrushpaw left the medicine cat den and Dapplepaw had just run over to Treetail and Dusklight. Brackenclaw had just returned from patrol with Spikepaw, Stormpaw, Darkpaw, Darkleaf, and Gravelclaw. They had been on a border patrol then went to train. Spikepaw padded up to him. "I heard you fought a fox." He mewed with a hint of jealousy. Thrushpaw looked at him. "Yeah. My mentor was hurt." He grumbled. "Oh." Spikepaw mewed. "You know Dapplepaw thought you were really brave." He mewed. Thrushpaw remembered Spikepaw was Dapplepaw's brother. Thrushpaw nodded. Spikepaw nodded to him and padded over to Darkpaw. Feeling tired Thrushpaw padded over to his nest then crept out and went to see Rainwhisker.

"What have you done to Clearstep?" She hisses. Thrushpaw stands up. "I have done nothing Rainwhisker. I am just his brother Thrushpaw." Rainwhisker calms a little. "How do you know my name?" She questions. "Clearstep told me. Anyway I came here for Clearstep." Thrushpaw mews. Rainwhisker sat. "Where is he?" She mews. "He is in the Medicine cats den. We were attacked by a fox and I went to get help and he was hurt badly. We got it away." Rainwhisker stared at him her eyes filled with sorrow. "Will he be alright?" She wailed. Thrushpaw looked at her. "About that..." He mewed. "I really don't know."

"Thrushpaw get up." Dapplepaw mewed prodding him with a paw. "I'm up, I'm up." Thrushpaw grumbled getting up. _3 moons since Clearsteps injury. I wonder when he will get out._ Thrushpaw padded out where the other apprentices and their mentors were waiting. "Ok we are going to assess you all on hunting with a partner. Remember if you fail you will not be made a warrior." Brackenclaw growled. "I will work with Thrushpaw." Dapplepaw mewed before Deerpaw. "Ok. Spikepaw with Darkpaw, and Stormpaw with Deerpaw." Brackenclaw muttered. All the apprentices went into the forest their mentors behind them. When Brackenclaw nodded the apprentices sprang of in different directions. Dapplepaw and Thrushpaw went to the thickest part. They scented around and scented a squirrel. Thrushpaw snuck up while Dapplepaw was near the tree closest to the squirrel. After a while the warriors called for the apprentices. Thrushpaw and Dapplepaw took their prey back and had the most. Clearstep and Duskclaw nodded with approval. They went in and the apprentices waited near the boulder ledge. The warriors went in to tell Sapstar.

"I am going to be the best warrior ever." Spikepaw declared.

"We all are going to be good warriors." Thrushpaw replied.

Sapstar emerged from her den and jumped on the boulder ledge and called for the tribe.

"Today we gather to make some apprentices warriors." Sapstar called. She flicked her tail and we bounded up. "Do all promise to protect and defend this tribe even at the cost of life?" Sapstar asked. The apprentices nodded and she smiled. "Thrushpaw you are now Thrushwing. Dapplepaw you are now Dapplesplash. Stormpaw you are now Stormcloud. Spikepaw you are now Spikeclaw. Darkpaw you are now Darkhaze. And Deerpaw you are now Deerleap." Sapstar called. The tribe yowled our names. They went over and Thrushwing was bubbling with happiness. They went to sit vigil the whole night.

Chapter 2

Clearstep padded over to the warriors den. _Thrushpaw is now a warrior. Thrushwing my own brother._ Clearstep fell asleep. Clearstep awoke after a while and padded out and went over to the entrance. "Out." He murmured to the new warriors. He pelted down to the meeting spot where he saw Rainwhisker. She had just given birth to the kits. He padded over and she sighed. He saw two other cats. "Hello again Clearstep." Rushfoot mewed. Clearstep nodded to him. "Hello Clearstep, I hope you're ready to take the kits. We were only able to keep them clan hidden for a moon so now you take them." The she-cat mewed. Clearstep bowed in greeting and went on staring at his kits. "Here you go. Take Finchkit and Sootkit" She stared at Clearstep and he looked at the toms. "You will take Applekit and Wrenkit then." He murmured. Rainwhisker nudged Finchkit and Sootkit to him. "Take care of them." Rainwhisker murmured. Clearstep nodded. Rainwhisker got up and carried the other 2 home. He turned and padded back to camp. He padded through the entrance just at dawn. "Clearstep where did you get those kits?" Darkhaze asked. And the new warriors clawed him with questions. Thrushwing rolled his eyes angrily and slammed down his paw and snarled and everyone went quiet. "Shut up before you wake up the whole clan." He hissed and they all started murmuring. Clearstep dipped his head to his younger brother and went to the nursery and placed the kits by Lilywhisker and she looked at him. "Can you care for these kits? I found them by them by the Heatherclan border. I named them on my way here. The she is Finchkit and the tom is Sootkit." Clearstep mewed. Lilywhisker nudged them towards her. "Thank you." Clearstep mewed padding out and something tackled him. He saw Thrushwing and he shoved him off. "What?" Clearstep mewed. "Those are your kits right?" Thrushwing mewed as they walked around. "Yes. Why?" Clearstep mewed. "You should tell the clan. I know we have a bad relation with Heatherclan but everybody won't hate you." Thrushwing sneered. "Shut up." Clearstep mewed shoving him away. Thrushwing laughed and Clearstep watched as he bounded over to his friends. _He can be serious when its needed but fun when he wants. He's a good cat, he would make a wonderful father. _Clearstep thought then he padded out of camp for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Twining Tails

Chapter/ Part 2

Recently: Thrushwing has found a love of his own, the shy loner Raspberry. Clearstep has had his kits and no cat questions where he "found" the two he brought into camp. Thrushwing and Raspberry were caught by Rainwhisker, Clearstep's mate, and she threatens to tell her tribe which would lead to every tribe knowing which is not what Thrushwing wants. Thrushwing attacks and threatens Rainwhisker and Clearstep, who saves Rainwhisker. Thrushwing and Clearstep are now quarreling about this and are having bad feelings about each other. Will they spill secrets, or spill blood?

Thrushwing padded out of the warriors den and stretched and followed Spikeclaw to the entrance to camp for dawn patrol. "Is everyone here?" Darkhaze mewed looking at the cats. Thrushwing also looked and saw Lightstrike, Finchpaw, Sootpaw, Darkhaze, Blacknose, Dapplesplash, Spikeclaw, Stormcloud, and _Clearstep_. Thrushwing cringed seeing him and Clearstep glanced at him giving a slight growl then looking at Darkhaze. Thrushwing looked back at Darkhaze. "Watch for Heatherclan, there has been _**a lot**_ of activity there. Thrushwing looked down at his apprentice, Finchpaw who kept looking back at Spiderpaw who was eating a squirrel with his sister, Volepaw.

"You have a crush on Spiderpaw don't you?"

"What?"

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"Yeah."

"Nope!"

"Yeah right."

Thrushwing whispered to his apprentice who then stopped looking at Spiderpaw. "I am splitting us up!" Darkhaze yowled. Many cats grumbled because they were always split up. "Thrushwing you lead to the Heatherclan border with Finchpaw, Blacknose, Lightstrike, and Sootpaw. I am leading the rest of you to the other side." Darkhaze yowled and started her patrol. "Let's go." Thrushwing mewed and they all padded towards the Heatherclan border. "Who made Darkhaze the deputy?" Lightstrike mewed. "She's not. Brackenclaw just lets her choose Dawn patrol and her own cats for patrol and take charge. I don't know why, she's not even his daughter." Thrushwing muttered. Lightstrike grunted in agreement. They reached the border. "Lightstrike and Sootpaw, go away from the lake, to the way towards Starsteps. Blacknose, go with Finchpaw to the lake boundary." Thrushwing mewed and the cats nodded, bounding off. Thrushwing marked the border and looked out over Heatherclan when 5 silhouettes were on the moor and came racing down to the border. Thrushwing yowled and his patrol came back. Thrushwing recognized Heatherlight, Hawkwing, Amberlight, and 2 smaller cats, new apprentices. "Why are you so close to the border!?" Heatherlight hissed stepping forward. Thrushwing stood his ground staring her dead in the eye.

"We are not trying to start a fight; we are just marking the border." Thrushwing mewed through gritted teeth. He looked at his patrol and the warriors were ready to fight, but not the apprentices. In their eyes were happiness yet sorrow and he looked at the other apprentices, they had the same expression. "You are marking close to the border! Applepaw, Wrenpaw, check the border and where it lies." Heatherlight mewed. "New apprentices?" Blacknose mewed. "Yes, they are the 2 surviving kits of Rainwhisker. She had 4 but the other 2 died." Heatherlight mewed and Thrushwing realized who they were. _Those are Finchpaw and Wrenpaws siblings! If we get in a fight they might have to fight each other!_ Thrushwing thought. Applepaw and Wrenpaw scented the border. "It's right here. They scent-marked perfectly." Applepaw mewed and Heatherlight hissed.

"Don't take a paw step over here. Ferntribe has been crossing this border to much lately and so has Heathertribe. We are keeping a sharp eye out." Amberlight hissed. Heatherlight nodded. They heard a screech and saw Hawkwing and Lightstrike fighting. Heatherlight leapt on Thrushwing and he saw Amberlight leap at Blacknose. He hit the ground with a thud and he closed his eyes then opened slashing at the deputy's face. She hissed and went for his neck but he kicked her off and rolled up then rammed into her as she landed. He pinned her on a tree and dug his claws into her shoulder. She went limp with pain but he knew he was still alive. He saw Blacknose pinning Amberlight with ease and slashing the tom's face. He saw Lightstrike bleeding badly staring at Hawkwing. Then to his horror he noticed the 4 apprentices fighting as well. He looked at Heatherlight who went to shove him off and he slashed her across the face and slammed her down, knocking her out.

He ran for the apprentices and leapt on the quarreling bunch right in time to get in the way before they slashed each other. HE saw fake ferocity in their eyes and they looked relieved when he got in the way. "I don't want you siblings to fight. It's bad enough you are separated I don't want you to hate each other. One of you is going to have to flee." Thrushwing mewed and Applepaw and Wrenpaw volunteered. He nodded then they went back to the quarrel and soon Applepaw and Wrenpaw were streaking up the hill.

Thrushwing turned around and something rammed into him. The wind was knocked out of him and he saw Heatherlight. He bit her scruff and twisted flinging both of them to the ground. He dug his hind claws into her back and she screeched and got up quickly and howled for a retreat. She went over the border and his patrol gathered around. "Stay out and never challenge us again or you will come back in pieces!" Blacknose spat. Heatherlight hissed and her patrol went back up the moor. "Let's go." Thrushwing mewed. They padded back and Thrushwing felt stinging in his shoulder were Heatherlight clawed him when she tackled him. He had small neck wounds where she nipped almost getting his neck. The others, except for the apprentices, were injured badly. They padded into camp and everyone gasped and Thrushwing sent all of them to Stormwing and Volepaw.

"Thrushwing what happened!?" Darkhaze mewed looking at him and his patrol that were going to the med den. "Heatherclan cats. We were at the border when they accused us of crossing and then attacked us. We ran them off; it was only a patrol of 5." Thrushwing mewed. Darkhaze snarled at the ground. "They will pay!" She snarled stomping away. Deerleap padded over. "Good thing you guys are ok!" She purred and he smiled. "Oh! Dapplesplash is carrying Stormclouds kits! Here she comes now!" Deerleap mewed and Thrushwing snarled under his breath.

"Hey Thrushwing!"

"Hi….."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing….."

"Oh I'm expecting Stormclouds-"

"Kits, I know….."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I'm fine!"

Thrushwing spat the last words angrily and Dapplesplash had hurt in her eyes. "Are you mad that Stormcloud and I are mates and I'm not with you?" Dapplesplash mewed. "I'm fine! I don't need you and Stormcloud and YOU can go get eaten by a fox because I loved you and you lied to me! You have always been a lie to me!" Thrushwing snarled and Dapplesplash was on the verge of tears. "Thrushwing I-"Dapplesplash mewed. "DON'T THRUSHWING ME! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU INNOSENT ACTS! GROW UP AND QUIT ACTING LIKE A KIT! BE THE WARRIOR YOU WERE BORN TO BE INSTEAD OF THE KIT YOU ALWAYS ARE!" Thrushwing snarled. All the cats in camp were staring at them and Stormcloud had just trotted in when he saw and heard. He saw Dapplesplash crying and he tackled Thrushwing. Thrushwing turned around and slammed his paw against Stormclouds head and Stormcloud hit the ground and went unconscious. Thrushwing got up and ran out of camp and climbed the Tall Pine. He hid in its branches and saw camp, where Dapplesplash was crying, Stormcloud was regaining consciousness, and a patrol was being sent out to find him. "I just want to disappear….." He whispered to himself.

Thrushwing awoke in a badger den in a nest of Moss, feathers, flowers, and rosemary. He saw a cat and recognized Raspberry. "Raspberry? Where am I?" He mewed getting up. "You're awake! Good! You fell out of the tree, but into the water. I saved you, dried you up and made you a nest." Raspberry mewed blushing. "Thanks… how long have we been here?" Thrushwing mewed getting up. "2 days…." Raspberry mewed quietly. "2 days!? Where are we!?" Thrushwing mewed. "We are in your territory in the thick, heavily scented part. Nobody will find us unless you keep yelling." Raspberry giggled. "Shhh, a patrol is coming." Thrushwing whispered and they went to the opening of the badger den to peel out. Thrushwing saw Darkhaze, Clearstep, Lightstrike, and Stormcloud. "Sapstar wants us to find him as soon as we can. Move quickly and check _everywhere_." Darkhaze mewed and he heard then mew an answer. He felt paw steps on the roof of the den.

"Raspberry, you see that little tunnel there?" Thrushwing mewed and she nodded. "Go in there and follow it until you get to a point where there are two paths, take the left and it will take you to a cave. Wait there." Thrushwing mewed and Raspberry nodded. She slipped through the tunnel and Thrushwing waited at the entrance and she turned and looked at him. "I have to close it up to keep you safe." He mewed and she nodded then disappeared into the darkness. Thrushwing closed it up and went back to his nest and pretended to sleep. He heard a cat make their way into the den and recognized Lightstrikes scent. "Guys I found him!" He yowled grabbing is scruff and dragging him out. "Wake him up." Darkhaze mewed and Lightstrike shook him until he woke up. "What?" He hissed. "Where have you been!? We have been looking for you for 2 days!" Darkhaze snarled. He stood and looked at her. "Sorry, I just wanted to get away from the clan for a while." Thrushwing mewed. "Let's get back to camp." Darkhaze muttered. _Please be ok Raspberry, please._ Thrushwing thought.

**Ok that was my second chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please, Please, please, PLEASE review it helps. Any Ideas for what should happen next? Anyone want to add a cat? Tell me where because I am only accepting 3 cats. They will have to do something important and you have to get me to let them be in! Good luck! 3**


End file.
